Carry Me Away
by Tigerlily74
Summary: Haleb one-shot. Hanna has been feeling lonely lately, will the one guy that can make her feel better come to her rescue? Or will she stay in misery forever?
_A/N: Surprisingly, I wrote this BEFORE the PLL season 6 finale (6x20) and I've been debating whether or not to publish it, since some of it's quite similar to some of the Haleb scene in the finale. I (obviously) ended up deciding to publish, so I hope you like it!_

" _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry,"_

And out he went. Out the door. Out of sight, but not out of mind. Even with other "things," taking up my life, I can't help but think about him.

Something shakes me out of my thoughts. "Hanna," an Australian voice calls out.

"Hey, Jordan!" I smile, as he runs over to hug me.

"So, how's work?" I questioned.

"Good, good," he replied in that thick Australian accent of his as he rubbed my shoulders.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Must be room service, I thought. I opened the door carefully, and saw a handsome face staring back at me.

"Hey," my face lit up seeing who was staring back at me.

"Hey," I replied, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Come in," I gestured towards the couch and we both awkwardly sat down, as Jordan headed out to do some shopping, wanting to leave us alone.

"So, how's life?" Caleb asked me.

"Good. Good, life's good," I said, maybe a bit too quickly. Caleb gave me a look that said, 'I know you, Hanna. I know when you're lying,"

"Ok, fine. It's just - Jordan, he's been so wrapped up in work lately-" I paused as I noticed that Caleb had put his arm around me. I gave him a little smile and continued, "I don't know, it's just - I get a little lonely,"

Caleb gave me a sad look, "Well, if you're ever lonely, you have my number," I smiled at him, as he put a hand on me knee. "Hanna," a squeak came out of his mouth, "I miss you," his beautiful brown eyes were dripping with sincerity.

As he inched closer to me, I could feel his steady breathing on my lips. He came in even closer and closed the gap between us, pressing his soft lips against mine.

I pulled away for a second and whispered, "Caleb - I -" But he cut me off, pressing another passionate kiss to my lips. "I miss you too," I finished.

He flashed that charming smile at me, as we fell back onto the couch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, like I knew he would. I smiled and nodded. On top of me, pushed his mouth back onto mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, letting my tongue roam over his gums, and a little moan escaped his mouth

I sat up in bed, panting. Next to me, an Australian voice scared me almost half to death. "Hanna, what's wrong," He muttered groggily. I shot up out of bed, one hand combing through my blonde hair, and change out of my sweats.

"Um, I gotta go," I fib my way through my fiance, hardly even processing what I was saying.

I ran out of the door before he even had a chance to say no. I hopped in the Silver Jag that Lucas had left with the apartment, digging the keys out of my purse.

When I finally reached my destination, I paced around for about a half an hour, deciding whether I should do it. I wanted to, I so did, but at the same time, I didn't know if I'd have the courage. I was snapped back to my senses when someone stepped outside.

"Hanna," Spencer raised her eyebrows at me, as if saying 'what the heck are you doing in my garden? "Um, do you want to come in, or are you just going to lurk in the hydrangeas forever?"

"I'll come in, thanks," I chuckled slightly, fidgeting with my navy blue clutch. "Um, I actually need to speak to Caleb, and it's kinda private, so could you…" I gave her a look and she instantly nodded her head, getting the message. She left the room silently, leaving Caleb and I to ourselves.

"Um, I," I murmured, desperately trying to get the right words out in the right order. "Um, I, well, I-I had this dream, and I, and we, and I just, I just don't know, I mean," Caleb pressed one finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Hanna, calm down,"

"Um, I," I struggled to find a way to say what I needed to. Giving up, I rammed my mouth hard onto his, kissing him with all the force in my body. To my surprise, he actually kissed back. "Wow," I breathed, practically into his mouth.

He just flashed that charming smile at me and said, "I never stopped loving you,"

 _A/N: So yeah, that's it. In case you didn't realize, the part that was bracketed off was a dream sequence. I didn't want to italicize it or anything, because I wanted to make it seem like it was actually happening. The very first line; I actually think Caleb said it, or something like it, in the finale, but I just want to clarify that I wrote this before the finale aired! Coincidentally, Hanna also says the last line, "I never stopped loving you," in the show. So, that's it! Please review!_


End file.
